


Love is Weird

by tbhnewtmas



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Bar, Bartender - Freeform, Cigarettes, Drinking, M/M, ok I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhnewtmas/pseuds/tbhnewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thomas was working the night shift at the bar and a blonde walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Weird

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so the summary sucks but I promise you in not cheesy. I hope at least. I got really really REALLY inspired by the sci fi film "predestination" and so that prompted me to write this. so, props to that film!

Thomas was cleaning the shelves of fragile glass cups. The place still has its usual musky scent of alcohol. Well, considering he works in a bar. He wasn't expecting much company on a Monday night at 1 AM but he still does get the regulars.

 

He looks around, counts ten, maybe eleven people. He prepares two shots of vodka for the couple that has been here since evening and served it to them. He heads back to the bar and sips on his beer, eyes fixed on the door, in case someone else walked in.

 

Just then, the bell of the door rang, signaling someone has just entered. The male who stepped in captured Thomas's attention. Bony and lean built, Thomas estimated him to be about 6-feet tall, slightly taller than he was. His blond hair falling loosely around his face. He has a slightly angular face and deep Amber eyes. The blond walked with confidence, though Thomas could tell he wasn't really.

 

Thomas had to admit he was quite beautiful.

 

Thomas stood up as the blond took a seat at the bar. "How may I assist you?" Thomas gave the blond a smile. "Gin and tonic." The blond said simply, eyes not meeting Thomas's. The blond intrigued Thomas. As if an aura was surrounding him and he can't seem to read it, no matter how hard he tried.

 

After preparing the blond's drink and handing it to him, Thomas attempted small talk. "Never seen you around here before, new to the neighborhood?" "Sort of new." The blond answered and continued to down his drink. Thomas furrowed his brows. He was trying to be friendly but this blond seemed like he didn't like company.

 

"Anything or anyone happen to be the cause of you coming here?" Thomas tried again. "You could say it was a 'someone'." The blond replied. Thomas gave up. He headed back to cleaning some of the cups. He watched the couple giggling and smiling, looking into each other's eyes like there was no one else around them.

 

Thomas gave a small smile. He wondered what it was like to be in love.

 

"Ugh. True love doesn't exist." Thomas whirred around to the source of the voice. The blond. Finally, a chance to start a conversation.

 

"Is that so? And why'd you say that?" Thomas tried again. The blond just shook his head and sighed. "What's your name?" "Thomas." "Well, let me tell you something Tommy. I don't believe in true love cause I've been in love before. Really. Before I found him cheating on me with some other girl. So, fuck true love." The blond finished and pushed the cup to Thomas, asking for a second round.

 

Thomas filled his cup once more and asked for the blond's name. "Why do you care?" Thomas was slightly shocked. Why does he care? Of course he does. They're his customers. But he found himself unable to say anything. The blond was silent for a while before he spoke up again.

 

"Newt. My name's Newt." At least Thomas is getting somewhere. "Hey wanna talk over a drink?" Thomas took a big risk here. Newt looked up to face Thomas and a small smile played on his lips. "Why not?" Thomas took off his apron and shouted to the other bartender,"Ay Frypan, I'm taking a break."

 

"So, Newt," Thomas said as he took a seat at one of the booths. "A penny for your thoughts?" "I'll tell you what's on my bloody mind. That Alby is a sick fucker and I never want to see him again." Newt replied as he popped the top off a bottle.

 

Thomas's heart ached for Newt. He didn't quite know what his story was but he felt sorry, and he felt like he should protect him. "I can't say it's going to be okay, I barely know you. But all I can say is it gets better, no matter how cheesy it sounds." Thomas tried to comfort Newt.

 

"I'm going outside for a smoke." Newt said and got up, not waiting for Thomas. But Thomas follows like a puppy. Thomas watches as Newt pulls out a cigarette and lights it like he's done this a million times before. Which he probably had.

 

Newt tilted the cigarette box in Thomas's direction. "Want one?" Thomas shook his head.

 

"Well, I don't think I've been in love before. I was with this girl, Teresa. She was lovely, very sweet. But after a while, I sorta didn't feel this spark between us anymore. Like I woke up one day and it was gone. Then we broke it off, and she's one of my closest friends now. That was before I found out I wasn't into girls." Thomas shared.

 

He found it weird, talking to a stranger like that, as if he knew all the answers. Newt chuckled and Thomas's heart gave a little flip. "Hm, I knew I was gay for as long as I can remember. And I swear, I was in love. But time catches up with all of us, I guess Alby didn't feel it anymore, like you with Teresa. But now that I left him after a fight, yes, plates were thrown and I can't say the girl didn't get hurt by a flying mug, maybe we weren't meant to be after all."

 

Thomas stared intently at Newt. His movements so fluid, so natural. How he brings the cigarette to his lip, and how the smoke gracefully flows out of his mouth. Newt turned his head ever so slightly to glance at Thomas. "Whatcha looking at?" Newt breathed out.

 

But Thomas couldn't say anything. He just kept staring. Newt found himself looking into Thomas's brown eyes too, getting lost in them. Thomas felt the rest of the world melt away and it was only him and Newt, just like the couple back in the bar. He felt so drawn to the blond, like some magnetic force were pulling them together.

 

They were so different, but opposite ends attract right? Thomas couldn't help himself.

 

"I think I'm in love with you."

 

Newt's eyes grew wide in shock, but quickly recollected himself and smirked. But Thomas just kept staring at the blond's beautiful face. His eyes looking blank. Newt used his index finger to tip Thomas's chin up to look into his eyes.

 

"Hey, was this the reaction you were hoping for?" Then Newt pressed his lips against Thomas lightly before pulling away. He just got into a fight with Alby and broke up, he shouldn't be looking for another relationship so soon.

 

But he couldn't stop what he was feeling, this, this... obligation to the handsome brunette in front of him now.

 

Gorgeous.

 

Yes, that's the only thing that was on Newt's mind. He dropped his finger and took another whiff of the cigarette, looking up at the sky.

 

"Love is weird." He chuckled as he hung his hand loosely around Thomas's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> so did you guys like it ? sorry my works are a little crappy.


End file.
